


The Microfic Meme: Scisaac

by cinemascope



Series: The Microfic Meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, UST, alternative universe, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemascope/pseuds/cinemascope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 microfics, each 10 words, each in a different genre: Angst, AU, Crackfic, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST. All of them centre around Scott/Isaac!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microfic Meme: Scisaac

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meme from around 2004, thought I'd bring it back! Challenge: Write 10 different categories of fic (I've only ever seen these ten, but if you want to change any I'm sure you can), each in 10 words or less.

**Angst**  
  
“I’m too late,”

“Scott—”  
  
Blood curled at Isaac’s mouth.  
  


 **AU**  
  
“The name’s Scarlett.”

“I’m uh…Isaac.”

She studied him carefully: _Werewolf_.  
  


**Crackfic  
**

“¿Habla inglés?” Isaac enquired, raising an eyebrow. ****  
  
“No.” Scott grinned.  
  


 **Crossover**  
  
“Huh?” Scott asked.  
  
Isaac shrugged.  
  
“I’m a _witch_.” Bonnie clarified.  
  


 **First Time**  
  
The night began and ended with a soft, slow kiss.  
  


 **Fluff**  
  
“Will you shut up?”  
  
Isaac smiled in to Scott’s kiss.  
  


 **Humour**  
  
“I _love_ Mexican food,”  
  
“And I love pasty white food.”  
  


 **Hurt/Comfort**  
  
“I--”  
  
“I’m here.” Scott wiped a tear from Isaac’s face.  
  


 **Smut**  
  
Quick breaths.  
  
Sticky bodies colliding.  
  
Two smirks against skin.  
  


 **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**  
  
Isaac tugged at his collar.  
  
“The shower’s free,” Scott smiled.


End file.
